bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Zei
Professor Zei is at his core, a records keeper. With an intense desire to seek out the unknown and document it for future generations to understand. Skills and Abilities Through his travels, Zei has become more capable of unique abilities. He has a natural talent for magic with a focus on defense and assistance rather than for attacking. Though when the situation calls for it he can defend himself with various Ice related magic attacks. His skills as an excellent map maker, scavenger, and record keeper serve him well in his field of interest. Personality Zei is a highly curious being, regularly asking many questions and investigating even the most dangerous of situations for more knowledge. Though his quest for knowledge is his highest priority, he will always help out someone in need and try to resolve the situation in the most pacifistic way possible. His kindness and generosity help him keep in good standing with most people. Though he tends to be reclusive focusing mostly on his eternal quest, he still makes a few friends and allies along the way. History A long time ago, on his homeworld, Zei was the Head of the Department of Anthropology at the University of Ba Sing Se, the capital of the Earth Kingdom. On one of many expeditions he had made he ran into Avatar Aang and his team. Together they ventured into the desert to find the lost library of Wan Shi Tong. Upon discovery and entering buried building, they encountered Wan Shi Tong himself and received permission to explore the long lost library. Unfortunately this was short lived as when Wan Shi Tong discovered that Avatar intended to use information from the library against the fire nation he pulled it back into the spirit world. While the opportunity to escape was fully available to him, Zei chose to remain in the library rather than abandon what he has spent his life searching for. Even as the library sunk deeper into the sands of the desert Zei was engrossed by the many books and scrolls he had pulled off of nearby shelves. So much so, that he did not notice leaving his physical body behind as he entered the spirit world. Consumed by his quest for knowledge he was permitted to continue his viewing of the libraries materials, never coming across his own remains in the massive structure. 55 years pass by and Zei comes across a strange text that seems out of place. Not in the way that he would normally see a book, but in the sense that it didn't seem like it was from this world, or any world he knew of. With accomplishing his task of reading everything in the library as well as the new texts that were regularly being brought in, he decided to view this strange book. After studying it for many hours he discovered that within the pages was a hidden magic spell. Though Zei knew much about the time and natural abilities of benders and spiritual beings he had never come across something quite like this. Following the instructions in the book, he drew the foreign pattern on the floor and sat in the middle. Delving into the strange book further he didn't notice the marking he had created lighting up around him. By the time Zei looked up from the book, he had found himself in a whole different world. 420 years and 3 different Universes later, Zei landed in the very strange world of BLN. Here he happened to be greeted by a handful of residence from Wayne Manor who were out exploring the various items spouted out by the reoccurring rift there. Taking up residence in their library he investigated the incredible number of texts from countless different worlds. Occasionally joining some of The Manor dwellers for an adventure. During one such event he ended up fighting against a Prof. Stein, a friend to many at the manor. Hearing of the outrage around the event from one particularly influential resident, Zei decided to leave the Manor to avoid any contention. To help fund his many expeditions, Zei used the magical skills and abilities he had gained during his travels and set up a magical items and potions shop in The Town. There he resided until an anonymous invitation arrived from a Rift traveling group calling themselves the Pathfinders to join them. While Zei would normally remain in a new world for many years, he made an exception to join in on this rare opportunity to better understand how this form of travel worked. During his time with The Pathfinders he was assigned as a mapmaker. Helping to document and enter in the coordinates for the Hub of the various universes he explored. Upon seeing his proficiency with this job he was reassigned to their library then eventually promoted to Head Record Keeper earning him the name of Keeper. During a war that broke out among the two most influential political groups, it was deemed essential that Zei be preserved from the fighting. In his haste Zei entered in the first coordinates that came to mind. The world of BLN. A world filled with so much variety and inconsistency that it would be highly improbable for anyone to track him to here, let alone any specific location on the main planet. Here he quickly moved to blend in with this familiar environment. It is unknown where Zei currently resides and he has yet to make contact with any familiars. Relationship Guide *Whoever is friendly - Friend *None - Lover *LOCKED 11 - Enemy Category:Characters